Their Unexpected Love
by DamonandFluffy
Summary: Ichigo and Masaya were going out until Ichigo payed a visit to his house and met Misheru. Ichigo locked herself in her room until Kisshu comes. Read the story to find out about the rest.


**Damon: Hi everybody. Damon's back in the house. Well I decided to do a Kisshu and Ichigo story for once.**

**Chelsea: Hmph…**

**Damon: You know what Chelsea? Just because you like him doesn't mean you have to be grumpy.**

**Chelsea: But that's who I am.**

**Damon: Just say the disclaimer! **

**Chelsea: Fine Damon doesn't own TMM.**

**Damon: Well here's the story.**

Ichigo's P.O.V

_I wonder why Masaya acted uncomfortable around me today _Ichigo thought. Masaya and Ichigo went on a date today and Masaya kept shifting around her.

She decided to go find him. Maybe he would give his answer then so she would stop worrying. She ran through the park and on to the sidewalk. She finally stopped at the front of his house. She knocked on the door.

"Oh, hi Ichigo. I uh… didn't expect you to be here" Masaya studdered. "Hi, I just came by to ask you a question. Why are you…"

She looked inside the house to see a teenage girl on his couch. " Umm, Masaya is that a friend over there?" Ichigo girl seemed to notice her asking about her because she got up and came over here. "Uhh… Misheru, this is Ichigo. Ichigo, this is Misheru". "Hi, Ichigo nice to meet you" Misheru put out her hand. Ichigo shook it. "Nice to meet you to Misheru. What relationship do you have with Masaya?"

"Oh, I'm his girlfriend". Masaya looked scared out of his mind. _Heh, well if he's a two-timer then maybe I should play with him._ "Well umm… that's interesting. Because last time I checked, I was his girlfriend".

I looked at Misheru and I saw rage in her eyes before she turned to face him. "Umm, mind explaining yourself Masaya?" Misheru said. "I…I…". "We are through!". Misheru marches off to the park. "Ichigo?". I turned to face him and I saw the last shimmer of hope in his eyes. "No way two-timer!". I march off to find Misheru.

_Well he deserved it._I kept saying that in my head over and over on the way to find her. I finally find her on the park bench. I sit next to her and hear her mutter "…stupid ugly freak. Oh, hi Ichigo". "Hi Misheru. you ok?" "Yeah, just…surprised". "Did he ever stutter and shift around you?" "Yeah. So?" "I figured out why he did that. He was scared we would find out about eachother". "Well, it's over now".

"Here". I decided to give her my phone number because technically, we're friends now. Then she gave me hers and we said our good-byes.

I went home that night. And then I remembered that was my break and I lost some of my shift at Café Mew Mew. _Woops. Well, they won't be super angry. It's not new._

I went into my room and figured out how sad I actually was. I decided I would lock myself in my room and cry until I get over it.

Kisshus P.O.V.

It was the next day at Café Mew Mew and Ichigo was missing her shift. _Where is that girl now? _He thought, _probably with Masaya._

Since it was a habit, he went on a search to find her.

First, her house.

He knocks on their door and Ichigo's mom answers. "Oh, hi Kisshu. If you're looking for Ichigo then I suggest you go upstairs".

He comes in and he hears banging, crashing, and screaming. He flies upstairs to see whats going on. Ichigo's dad is banging on the door to her bedroom. "Ichigo Momomiya get out of there at once!" he yelled. "Not in your life!" she screamed back. Here was a hint of sadness in her voice. _What happened to her?_

He goes in front of her dad. "Please Mr. Momomiya, stop. She's sad.". Ichigo's mom pulls her dad away.

He knocks on the door. "Ichigo? Please let me in". Then the door cracks open. He enters and see's Ichigo's face in her pillow. "Ichigo what happened to you?"

She starts to get up slowly. Her face is completely red and so are her eyes. Then she tells the story of how she met Misheru and how Masaya was a two-timer.

When he finally snapped out of surprise, he finds Ichigo's head on his lap. _She must have done it when I was in aw._

He lies down next to the warmth of her body and goes into a deep sleep.

The next day he wakes with a tux on his head. "What the…" "Good morning Kisshu". He gets up and see's Ichigo in the most beautiful dress he's ever seen her wear.

It was a spaghetti strapped dress. The top of it had sparkles on it and the design at the top was wavy. Then it had a shimmery ribbon on her middle belly. The bottom of the dress made an m shape and I was also shimmery.

"Why are we dressing fancy" Kisshu asked. "You don't remember? We're going to a party".

I go get dressed in my tuxedo and then we hit the road.

We're at the party and we're dancing to the pop kind of stuff. But of course since Taruto's the DJ, he turns on a slow song.

I don't want to, but I know I have to do it. I take my hand out. "Would you like to dance?". "Of, course". She takes my hand and we move to more of the middle of the dance floor. I put my hands on her hips and she puts her hands around my neck. We dance to about the middle of the song before I realize I was leaning toward her and our lips met. But this time, she didn't pull back.

_I'm in heaven…_

**Damon: So like it? I hope its not super cheesy. Well, Chelsea here is going to tell you some things about Misheru.**

**Chelsea: Misheru was just a character for this story. She will not appear in any other stories. Of Damon's at least. And if your wondering what her name means in English, it's Michelle.**

**Damon: Well, that's the end. Please review.**


End file.
